Teen Titans: A New Generation
by KoltonBlaze
Summary: The original Titans are older and have moved on with their lives to be as normal as possible. This is the story of the teens that will pick up the torch and become the New Generation of Teen Titans. Will they do better than the original Titans? Or will they fail the city of Jump City? Tune in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: A New Generation

A New Generation info: This story takes place after the original Teen Titans are old and not TEENS anymore so they pass the torch to a younger group of heroes.

**A/N: First fanfic ever. Any reviews, good or bad, are welcome.**

**I am now accepting OC's I need 5 or 6 Teen Titans. any amount of villians and maybe some recurring Anti-Heroes for some story depth. Below is an application for your character.**

Original Name: ( Who were they before they became the Titan, Villian, or Anti-Hero.)

Age: ( Self-Explanatory.)

Alias: ( What they go by in costume.)

Costume: ( Again self-explanatory.)

Personality: ( Be specific here.)

Hero, Villian, Anti-Hero.

Powers: ( IMPORTANT. Try to be creative here. Probably will not accept Teen Titan copycats.)

Life Before Story: ( Incredibly important. How they got their powers. Why they chose their path.)

And any little side notes you feel the need to jot down. A good story is all abour the details so be creative.

**Please copy your application in the reviews or PM them to me. The more detailed the more likely I will pick your character. **

**P.S. I reserve the right to tweak your character to fit better in the story. It is for the good of ALL MANKIND MUHHAHAHAH... *cough cough* sorry about that.**

If there are any mistakes please let me know. I'm working off an old desktop before spell check came out. XD

Good Day and send me your ideas.


	2. Prolouge

**Chapter: Prolouge**

**A/N I am now finished with choosing the next generation of Teen Titans. There were many great ideas, unfortunately I could only choose six new Titans. Below you will find the OC's that have " made the cut" so to speak. If your character did not, I apologize but there will always be a need for Villians and Anti-Heroes so just tweak your OC some and they will be used there. Without further ado The New Generation of Teen Titans are... *Drumroll please*...**

**Ace. ( the crimson nutcase)**

**Bria. ( XxxCloudyxxX)**

**Demonic. ( AnonymousNinjaGirl)**

**Dragon. ( Superbluestar428)**

**Midnight. (Kitsunelover300)**

**Valo. (POMForever)**

**Thank you for your submissions and for what you have all been waiting for let the story begin!**

A decade ago in Jump City. Due to a sudden decrease in crime ( the criminals saw no hope against the dynamic team) the original Titans left Jump City and went their seperate ways, the Tower that was once their home was abandoned. The Titan Tower soon became dark and was no longer a beacon of safety but a reminder of what once was. The criminals noticing this began hesitantly resorting to their old ways. After realizing that their enemies were not returning, the meta-villians followed. Noticing that the Original Titans were not going to respond, five young meta-humans arrived at the doorstep to the Titan Tower. The Tower, using advanced software that Cyborg had installed into his old home, responded to the teens potential to replace the original Titans. The door silently opened to the five and the tower's power systems rebooted.

" Well guys, welcome to our new home" Ace says happily.

**A/N: Well how was it you guys? Just a prolouge to sorta explain what happened to the original Titans. I have big plans for this story so please review. Is it good, bad, too short what?**

**If its too short I apologize its hard to gauge how this font on wordpad translates to the site. I will be righting longer chapters. Keep sending in those villian anti-hero apps I am taking them all into consideration. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes**


	3. A New Beginning

**Chapter: A New Beginning**

**A/N: Remember I will always take Villians and Anti-Heroes into consideration, hopefully this will be a much longer chapter. Don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I deliver my thanks to all reviewers for being supportive. I would like to offer the creators of these wonderful characters many many thanks. Without them this couldn't be happening**

It had been a couple weeks since the Tower had opened itself to the five young Titans.

Looking into the Tower one would see Ace playing with his cards, each one floating out and reinserting itself back into the deck. Valo and Dragon were playing some video game. Midnight was laughing at them and reading a book whilst Demonic was in her room by herself. Suddenly Ace drops his cards and sighs.

" Guys shouldn't we be training or something" Ace asked openly and was given a "SHOOOOOSH" by Valo and Dragon.

" I agree" says Demonic as she walks from her room. " We won't be able to beat up any criminals with video game controllers." she adds with a sneer.

" I don't know they have some weight to them. You could stand still and tell me how bad it hurts."

Dragon states knowing full well she wouldn't hurl the controller at her.. You know she didn't wanna hurt her favorite controller.

" For what reason? It has been two weeks without any alarms." Valo adds matter-a-factly.

Midnight thinks for a second. " Thats exactly why we should train, we haven't even been to the training room yet." she replies softly as she closes her book and stands up. She wasn't excited to reveal her powers but it needed to be done. Sombre, her shadow familiar, hadn't even made an appearance to the team yet, deciding that he would whenever Midnight thought it was a good time. Unfortunately for Sombre, Midnight hadn't yet felt that it was a good time yet. It had to be done soon though. Sombre was getting restless just hiding in the shadows. He needed to get out and about, stretch his legs... Maybe even play some video games.

As the team made their way to the training room nervousness showed on all their faces. Not wanting to show the full extent of their powers. Wether or not it is about frightening the others or looking weak in front of the others but what needs to be done needs to be done.

" Okay team who wants to go first? Not it." Ace said all really quickly.

The rest of the team picked up on it rather quickly all replying with their respective not its all except one of them

" Oh come on guys! I wanna do over. I wasn't ready." Valo pouts.

" Sorry Val but thats the whole point of it. Guess your reflexes are just a lil slow." Ace says a slow smile creeping up on his face.

Oh we will see about that. I will make those powers of his look like a sidewalk magicians trick. Valo thinks to herself as she steps through the simulation room's doors.

An automated voice greets her then counts her down... 5... 4... 3... 2... She hears the quiet hum of the robots and turrents rising through the floor. Valo's muscles tense as she positions into a quick crouch. The automated voice gets alot deeper almost evil-like ...1 Good Luck.

Once she was given the go ahead she immediately sprung into action. The first turrent turned to face her. She gripped her daggers tightly, biding her time. The turrent's motor whirled quicker and Valo quickly jumped, just in time to miss the first volley of lasers from the turrnet. She landed softly on the balls of her feet, twirled her twin daggers behind her effectivelly cutting the turrents power source off.

The next obstacle was two automatons dressed in convict jumpsuits, one wielding a crowbar the other an iron chain. Crowbar started forward in a casual jog.

" Still no competition" Valo sighs in overconfidence. She sprints to Crowbar but was met with the broadside of a chain. " Okay that was not cool!" She growls as she throws her daggers aside. Valo summersaults over to Crowbar, wraps her legs around his neck, spins and throws the robot away from her straight into a concrete column which successfully destroyed the robot. Chain came at her and grabbed her in a headlock from behind. Black dots danced in front of her eyes. " I am not losing like this" she says forming a ball of multicolored light in her hand she calmly put her hand up to it's forehead. Light blasted through it's eyes and it instantly fell to the floor. She dropped to her knees and stayed that way...

" Simulation Over."

**A/N: Well I figured ya'll would want an update so here it is. Is it still a bit short? If so I promise the next chapter will be longer. So how do you like it so far? Remember to review so I know if ya'll are still reading and im not wasting my time. Sorry for any errors.**


	4. Training

**Chapter: Training**

**A/N: I just noticed that Ace is the only guy on the team. What do ya'll think Poor Ace or Lucky Ace? Guess it all depends on how ya look at it. Right? Well I wanted to give my faithful reviewers another update ASAP because you deserve it:). Reviews keep me writing. I love hearing from you guys. Ya'll really do make it happen.**

" Woah " The group said in unison, amazed at her power.

" Who knew she could do that? " Dragon asks not really expecting an answer.

Valo picks herself up from the ground, her small burst of raw power exhausting her. She felt good though, like after a really good stretch, considering that was the most power she has ever exerted. She was content but she really wouldn't turn down a good nap. Looking up she notices the team, mouths open in awe. Valo smiles as she opens her communicator. ( The whole team found them at the living room table all in a circle ) " So how was that for reflexes Ace. "

" H-how wh-what how did you do that?" Ace replies with the whole team looking over his shoulder.

Valo giggles and thinks for a bit " Very, Very carefully. So I think I should pick the next one then after they pick the next one. Sound good?"

Ace glances around seeing no objections he turns back to Valo. " Sounds good to us."

Val smiles " Your turn Acey."

" How unexpected. " Ace replies with goodnatured sarcasm.

Minutes later Ace and Valo had switched places

Ace was spread out in a sprinting stance. The automated voice came on and started the countdown.

5... A automaton stepped out from behind the shadows.

4... Yet another robot stepped from the shadows and held position.

3... An Assualt Drone rose from the floor.

" Aww crap this is not good. " Ace whispers to himself.

2...

1... "Good Luck"

Ace flicked a card from his deck at the assualt drone but it merely glanced off its heavily armored exoskeleton. The drone then shot laser after laser at Ace who luckily rolled quickly enough to miss the lasers. Each laser getting closer and closer to him. Thinking quickly he flung a Joker card into the barrel of the drone, focusing intensly he brought both hands up and suddenly spreading them apart the card shattered and shrapnel was shot about, easily tearing through the exposed circuits and wires. The cut wires and fragments of card caused the drone to malfunction and begin to shoot lasers randomly in all directions. One very lucky laser smashed into one of the automatons that was beginning to creep up on Ace. Blowing a fist-sized hole through the sneaky robot succedding in destroying the robot.

" I need to destroy that drone before a stray laser can catch me off guard " Ace thinks as he runs in circles around the beserking drone still keeping an eye on the automaton that had realized not to get caught by a laser. Ace puts on an extra burst of speed and runs straight at the drone, jumping from side to side to avoid the on-coming lasers. He slides feet first drop-kicking the drone and sends it crashing into the wall where it explodes. Ace kick-flips up and smiles up at the veiwing room, distracted in his celebration he doesn't notice the other automaton coming at him and is rewarded with a iron punch to the face. Ace goes down but lashes out with his foot and knocks the droid to the ground. Ace jumps to his feet and puts his boot on the neck of the droid and puts pressure on it. The robot smiles a metalic grin and the light dims out of his eyes.

"Simulation Over"

" Oh thank goodness " Ace says in exasperation

The viewing room erupts in applause even Valo claps and smiles down at the young hero below. She opens her communicator and is greeted by Ace's smirk.

" And I think I win." Ace says to the tired yet strong face of his teammate.

" I beat your time by 30 seconds. Wanna try bragging again?" Valo replies as she closes her communicator.

Ace arrives in the viewing room a couple minutes later. Still sweaty and panting a bit but otherwise okay, a soft smile across his face.

" So who wants to go next? Dragon? Midnight? or maybe Demonic." Ace glances around Dragon stands straight not caring wether she is picked or not. Demonic looks like she would hurt him if he picked her. Midnight was standing a little bit behind them both trying not to be seen. So natrually guess who he picked?

" Midnight you're up. Let's go. " Ace says smiling trying to show her that it wasn't that big a deal.

" Do I have to?" Midnight asks in a small voice. Just as she says that she notices two bright blue eyes in the shadow by the corner. Knowing she had to eventually, she went ahead and and walked downstairs to the training room.

As Midnight stood there she could still see Sombre's bright blue eyes shining in the shadows.

" Are you ready to do this?" Sombre's deep soft voice asked her quite clearly as if he was talking in her mind. Which made sense for he was her familiar, he had chosen her.

" As long as your ready, I am ready Sombre." Midnight said plainly

Then the countdown began...

5... The farthest light blinked out.

4... The next one flickered and went out

3... The next two blew quite quickly

2... The one right above her went out so that only a circle of light was left about ten feet in front of her. Midnight began to shiver not out of cold but fear

+ **Flashback **+

In a dark alley lay a small child, dressed in a purple sundress the ends in tatters and grimy. A voice rang out of the darkness.

"Find me sustenance and you will be rewarded." Then some chilling breeze floated along, scraping harshly along her skin.

A solid black mist hang over her then two dark red eyes appeared in the mist above her. A dark chilling voice cried out.

" I found some food for you master. " It's voice sent chills down her back but she was too weak to run.

" Keep her there." The cruel voice commanded.

Then another dark mist loomed over the small girl, swirling around the other, it seemed to fend it off. The small girl didn't know if it was good or bad but unconciousness threatened to overtake her.

The second dark mist lomed above, it's eyes much different than the other's before it. This ones eyes shown a bright blue. Suddenly the mist materialized and took form of a man, picked her up and carried her off.

+ **End Flashback **+

Sombre swept over Midnight, wrapped his arms around her and calmed her down. A small brilliant blue spark appeared in Midnight's pale blue eyes and she no longer felt afraid she felt calm, powerful even.

1... Good Luck...

**A/N: Well each chapter keeps getting longer my friends. Maybe ya'll will have those 2000-3000 word chapters but not today. Sorry. Well should I add some more male protagonists? Ace being the only male on the team unless you count Sombre. What do ya'll think? Any other ideas will be welcome. I promise real story and depth will be added once I get through this training.**


	5. Training 2

**Chapter: Training II**

**A/N: Every chapter gets longer. Because you deserve it. Sorry it took so long to update I took the weekend off. Went to a Seraphim concert it was amazing go like them on FB. Once I or one of the band members get around to it maybe some new videos up soon. But back to my story hope it is still good. I know its a little slow now but once I get these training sessions outta the way it will hopefully get better.**

... 1... Good Luck.

Midnight coursed with a newfound power. She realized it could've only came from Sombre, they have not yet been able to fully conform. Yet his small amount of power that he gave her was a surge of power for her. Sombre then split away from her and gave her a look of reasurrance. Then the two was greeted with the creak of a trapdoor opened and the flash of a laser passed by, inches from her cheek. She stepped into the circle of light. Another laser passed by her from the other direction. And another from another direction, realizing she was surrounded she used a little of Sombre's power to target where the lasers were coming from. Three large turrents surrounded her. cloaked by the darkness the only thing that gave them away were the dark red lasers shedding a little amount of light on their shiny armor.

Sombre rushed to the first turrent and drew a sharp claw across it's barrel, cutting it in two. Looking over he saw Midnight standing in the small circle of light. She had an angry spark in her eye. A brilliant blue spark. Suddenly she took off running towards one of the turrents.

Midnight stood staring a turrent, out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the turrents drop to the ground. That meant Sombre didn't leave her yet. She decided she didn't need him to take them all out for her. Midnight began sprinting towards the turrent, diving under a laser blast and popping back up mid-sprint. Nearing the turrent she jumped on top of it and began punching it repeatedly. Her knuckles became raw and she used some of her borrowed power to bend the turrents barrel over onto itself. It shot and blew up. Being too close to the explosion. Midnight was sent flying and crashed into the wall, unconcious.

Sombre dispatched of the last turrent rather quickly, using his sharp claws he simply tore out its power sensor and it fell quiet. Looking about he couldn't seem to find Midnight. He didn't think she would just leave him. Looking more he found a limp figure in front of him. Becoming slightly scared he ran toward her. She was still breathing she was just unconcious. He sighed, well as much as a shadow can. He made himself visible and picked her up in his arms. He was hit with a wave of deja vu but kept moving towards the viewing room.

The rest of the team was worried.

" Why did the lights go out? " some asked.

" I hope she is alright. " others said

" Did you see that explosion?! " Dragon asked but found no answer.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and in walked a dark stranger carrying their teamate.

" Put her down now." Dragon demanded drawing her sword

" Easy young warrior. I wish not to harm, only to help." Sombre's deep voice soothed as he carried Midnight to the cot that was in the corner and layed her down.

" Who are you? " Dragon asked as she pointed her sword at Sombre's throat.

Sombre smiled, went shadow and leaned into the sword so that it was going through him. "

" Someone who is not easily harmed. " His deep voiced replies calmly. " But I assume you need more to go on. I am Midnight's " Shadow " I saved her long ago and she has been saving me ever since. I go no where without her and vice versa. So please do not regard me as an enemy for I am not an easy one to defeat and I must say tend to have a cheerful disposition."

Dragon looks at Ace, he nods and she puts sword down.

" Okay guys we really can't move on without Midnight, so who wants coffee? " Ace asked as he walks slowly to the kitchen.

When Ace returns he notices Midnight awake and looking... well awake. The shadow was beside her. He held a certain protective stance when he was around her, that made the shadow alright in his book, besides a shadow could be a really powerful ally and an incredibly deadly enemy.

" How ya feeling Midnight?" Ace asks handing her a cup of coffee.

" I've been better." Midnight replies a little tired. " But the coffee will help. "

A few minutes passed as the team sat and drank coffee ( or tea in Valo's sake ).

" So who goes next. " Dragon asks somewhat eagerly.

" Well it's Midnight's turn to choose, so who will it be Midnight? " Ace asks knowing she would probably pick Dragon.

Midnight turned to Dragon but before she could get a word out she was interrupted by a really loud shrill noise...

**A/N: First off I would like to say Have an amazing b-day to AnonymousNinjaGirl. This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you have a nice time. Everyone sorry if it is shorter but I have been loaded with homework and have had to unfortunately type afterwards. Never fear though I will NOT drop this story like I notice a bunch of other people doing on this site. My awesome reviewers deserve a full story and thats what you will get. So what was that sound? Find out next time on Teen Titans: A New Generation!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: Titans Go!**

**A/N So how are my reviewers doing? I have been told that the moderators or Admins have been cracking down on letting the audience create characters so instead of placing them in the reviews you can just PM me. Still need Villians and Anti-Heroes. Hope ya'll are having a good day. **

The team looked up to try to find the source of the sound. Looking up they found what was causing all the noise.

" It's about time!" Dragon screams happily.

Suddenly the screen turned into a map of the city and a red dot appeared on screen. The dot was moving away from the bank.

"A meta-human has been spotted robbing the Jump City Bank. The suspect is very dangerous and should be stopped immediately. Procede with caution." The computers voice shut off and the screen went blank.

" Let's suit up guys, off to Jump City Bank." Ace says to the team and pulls on his jacket

The team suits up and meet in the garage.

" I call Robin's old bike" Ace says as he jumps on the bike.

" Thats no fair. I want the bike." Dragon says with a pouty face.

" Guys can we not do this right now. Ya know bank to save, Villian to catch kinda the whole reason we are here in the first place." Valo points out as she gets in the T-car with everyone but Ace.

Ace smiles and starts the bike. This was gonna be fun. He peeled out of the garage with Midnight driving the T-car close behind him. It wasn't very long before they reached the Jump City Bank and found the carnage that had ensued. Multiple cars were on covered in ice and half of the bank was swarmed in moving ice statues. The statues were removing multiple money bags and carrying them away to an armored van.

On top of that armored van was a girl with long white hair and a light blue leotard. There was their Villian, now how to stop her.

Ace pulled up and braked hard and slid to a stop. The T-car stopping beside him. Everyone jumped out of their vehicles and assessed the situation. One greedy meta-human, several ice minions, lots of chaos and no one to help but the Titans. Sounds like the usual odds.

" So these are the new titans? Don't look like much." The meta-villian says as she notices the team.

" Ohh and a villian robbing a bank that is sooo original right. " Midnight says loudly.

" You watch your tongue little girl. Before you face the wrath of Frostbite." The villian says trying to control her anger.

" The wrath of Frostbite? Seriously lay off the comic books chick."

By now the villian was seething, steam rolled off her body like when you pull ice outta the freezer. completely fed up shed instructed 5 of her statues to battle the Titans.

Valo ran to meet her opponent head on. She kicked the statue but only hurt her toe. The statue only laughed and brought its first across her cheek. These statues were frozen solid. It will take more than physical power to take these minions down. Valo brings her fist up and wipes the blood off her lip.

Midnight waits for her opponent, Sombre was close but he wasn't making contact. She felt like she could do this on her own. She had failed in the simulation but that won't happen again she knew that much for sure. The statue threw a kick but Midnight dodged and punched it in the face hard. A couple hairline cracks appeared in the statues face but it only smiled and thew her across the street. She quickly got to her feet and ran at the statue, a spark of blue in her eye.

Dragon drew her sword and stared at her foe. The statue walked slowly and calmly toward Dragon. Dragon smiled and stroked the bracelet on her wrist. Fire danced across her sword. An ice statue had no chance against her this will be over quickly. Or so she thought. She was to busy being confident and the statue had landed a kick straight to her stomach. Dragon went to her knees and the statue pulled it's fist back to hit her in the face.

Demonic stood completely still with her eyes closed. Her combatant thinking it had an upper hand barreled after her to tackle her to the ground. At last minute she jumped doing a backflip and landing with her feet on her foe's back sending it crashing against the hot asphalt. It didn't melt immediately but a sizzling sound and some steam was indicating that it would happen eventually. Unfortuantely she couldn't hold the statue down for very long. It sprang up and threw her in the air. She landed on her feet but not quite so gracefully. She smiled a slow smile one that had not been seen in awhile. It felt good to finally stretch and be herself.

Ace stood watching his freinds. Some were winning, some weren't doing so great but they would beat this villianess. If not out of skill, pure determination would suffice. Ace stood face to face with his statue, neither looked to make the first move. Ace smiled at the fact that his statue was much larger than his teamates. So the ice princess thought he was more powerful than his teamates well won't she be suprised when she finds all he can do is card tricks. Well he had his power. Ace removed his deck from his jacket and shuflled his cards quickly and methodically his hands moving fast then all of a sudden a 9 of spades was flung from his deck and stuck fast in the statues chest. The card was flung hard enough to shoot almost all the way in the ice statue. For his troubles Ace was uppercutted and threw into the side of the armored van. Knocking the villianess off in front of him. Frostbite landed in a small heap in front of him, the an ice statue hurried over and picked her up and took her inside the bank. The larger statue came at her. Closing the distance rather quickly. Ace kick flipped to his feet and shot a few more cards from his deck. making the statue hesistate. Ace smiled then spread his hands apart very quickly. The cards that were embedded within the statue suddenly burst apart. The small cards becoming a deadly collage of shrapnel. The statue was ripped apart easily and Ace was left standing with his cards.

Valo punched the statue again this time cracking it's face. Valo then wrapped her hands in light energy, small amounts of heat poured off her hands as she repetitively pummeled the statue making deeper and deeper cracks in its face. She finally gave a superman punch to her foe sending the energy on her fists through the statues head. The statue melted quickly against the hot asphalt.

Midnight jumped in the air before reaching her opponent. She twisted her body and brought her foot into the statue's chest, causing it to back up a few steps. Kicking off her foe's chest, Midnight did a backflip and landed quietly on her feet. Sombre suddenly appeared behind the ice minion, looking up at Midnight he brought a finger to his lips in a 'shushing' gesture. Sombre then passed through the statue and when he came out of the statue's front the statue had fell behind him.

" How did ya do that." Midnight asked her shadow in awe.

" I merely passed through it and stole the energy that was controlling it. No biggie." Sombre said as he smirked. Knowing full well that it was a biggie.

Dragon rolled out of the way of her combatant's punch and brought her sword across it's chest, It had cut a gouge but it did not appear to otherwise phase the statue. The statue reached out and grabbed Dragon by the throat, lifting her off the ground. Dragon was not about to lose especially to an ice cube. Dragon reached out and put her hand to the statue's face. Concentrating hard she channeled her power to just her hand which burst into dark purple flames immediately turning the statue into vapor.

Demonic landed on her feet in a crouched position but rose slowly. The statue advanced toward her slowly. Demonic ran and slid beneath the statue popping back up on the other side and punching it straight it the back with enough force to send cracks running all over its body.

Demonic then pressed her palm to the statues back and sent some of her aura into it. She then made the ice statue rip itself to peices before she took her aura back. Demonic yawned.

" Well that was fun."

The team, finished with dispatching each of their foes met in the middle of the street, just infront of the doors of the bank. Frostbite was still in there and she needed to be taken care of before she created any more of those ice sculpture things.

" We need to get in there and arrest the little ice princess before she gets away so what would Robin say at this moment?" Ace asks his team as he puts his fist in the middle of the team.

Each of the titans, even Demonic put her hand in though kind of half-heartedly.

" On 3 " Ace says proud of the team.

1

2

3

" TITANS GO!."

**A/N I feel as if I wrote more this time around. It is pretty late so excuse some of the errors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just couldn't take doing those simulations anymore. So how about the first actual villian chapter? Not too bad I hope. Are ya'll still reading? Remember to review because you are AWESOME XD So ya'll have a good night sweet dreams my friends**


	7. The Battle

Chapter: Frostbite

**A/N Is anyone still here? I know I have neglected this story and my readers for that I am sorry. Just got caught up in school and relationships. But that is no excuse. If I still have readers I will be very surprised and will love you forever... Well the usual read and review and I will be very happy! Always accepting Villians and Anti-Heroes.**

"Titans Go!" Ace yells as the team sprints toward the villianess. The Titans encircle Frostbite.

" Give it up Frostbite, You're under arrest." Ace says calmly.

"No I don't believe I am." Frostbite replies as she calls forth her last four ice minions and hops down off the vehicle, but you are welcome to try."

Each of the Titans had an opponent lined up infront of them. Ace lined up with the Ice Queen herself.

Demonic lined up with her rival. This ice minion was small in build but was made to be speedy. Demonic wasn't the fastest out of all the Titans but she wasn't going to let her team down. Demonic jumped at her opponent and brought a hard punch across its face. It smiled as it threw her across the parking lot and the fight was on.

Midnight was shocked to see Demonic make the first move. And that surprise earned her a cold, unexpected punch in the stomach. She went down on her knees but did not feel the pain. Her dark eyes flashed blue and she could feel the newfound energy coursing through her. Sombre was feeding her energy but he was also closed off to her. A rare occasion but not unprecedented. Oh well she could handle this one lump of ice without Sombre present.

Valo ran at her opponent and kicked it in the chest. The ice minion smiled and grabbed her foot and threw her into a concrete wall. Her head hit hard and stars danced before her eyes. " Don't you pass out." She told herself and brought herself slowly to her feet. Light energy began to pool in the palms of her hands and she noticed her opponent frown. " Thats right be afraid." Valo yelled as she ran at the minion.

Dragon brought her sword across the chest of the ice slave but it bounced of harmlessly. A small scratch is all it left. How hard could it be. Fire always beats Ice right? Dragon walked in circles causing her enemy to spin with her. She searched for an opening, an exploitable weakness. She knew there was one, everyone had one, but finding one was a different story. The ice man appeared to mirror her moves which was a mistake. No one knew her weaknesses like she did. Dragon feigned a strike to the leg but twisted at the last second and struck at the neck instead. The sword imbedded itself in the minions neck but ice formed around it and it was yanked from her grip. "So thats how it wants to fight. I can do this"

Ace pulled his deck from his pocket and began shuffling. Frostbite seemed transfixed by his fancy motions and card flips. The same looks he got as a street performer. Captivation was what one lady described it as and it was true. All of a sudden Ace shot a card out of his deck and it drew a thin line of blood across her cheek. Frostbite growled and sent an icicle straight toward Ace's face. Ace fanned out the deck and brought it up in front of his face. The icicle pierced one card but stopped inches from his face. Ace removed the card with a light natured grin. " Pick a card, any card." Ace says as he shoots card after card at the villianess. Each one exploding like cherry bombs when close to their target.

Demonic looks up and sneers. If a ice sculpture could underestimate a small girl then it was mistaken. Demonic flexed her aura causing it to crack and pop around her opponent. The ice servent began to get anxious. She did a flip and kicked the ice minion in the chest causing hairline fractures to appear. She punched the humanoid in the chest with all her power. A hole opened up and frost steam poured outta the hole. The being seemed to be slowing down. Its attempts to punch began to slow down, it's movements sluggish. Demonic flexed her aura again and the mist from the ice minion began to circle around her. Intertwining with her aura. Making her stronger and the minion weaker. After a few moments the only thing that was left was a puddle.

Midnight lashed out with a strong kick that pushed the servent back. She followed up with a quick combo that knocked the servent back farther. Midnight was caught with a punch to the face which put her to the ground. She looked up to see Sombre was back and angry. Midnight had never seen him that mad before and even though relieved he was back she was a little scared. Sombre solidified caught the minions fist and crushed it to bits. He then took the servents arm and tore it off with such ferocity that the minion was flung against a car and was obliterated. Sombre looks over at Midnight and the anger left his eyes. He helped her up then dissappeared again.

Valo ran toward Frostbite's creation, when she got close she launched herself in the air, up and over the creation. Landing behind it she threw her light energy at its back causing it to fall to the ground. Valo finds herself tired. She wanted to take a nap but the fight wasn't over yet. The minion was bringing itself to it's feet and Valo did not have alot of time to waste. She pooled energy into her palms and hit the creation hard with quick open-palmed strikes to the back of its neck causing it to crumble and its life force to drain away. Valo slumped to the ground in relief and wearyness.

Dragon ran and flipped wrapping her legs around its neck and flipping it to the ground. The creation got up quickly and ran toward Dragon. At the last second she dove out of the way and the statue had to take some time to turn around. The minion ran at her again but this time she dropped to the ground and kicked its feet out from under it and before it could hit the ground was ontop of it punching it in the face. Dragon, seeing her sword imbedded in the minions neck, swung her fist and drove the sword into the ground. Pinning the statue successfully. Dragon smiles as she touched her bracelt and while touching the sword causing the blade of her sword to heat up and melt the ice sculpture quickly into vapor. Using all her strength she pulled the sword from the ground and smiles another fight won.

Ace throws a card and Frostbite catches and laughs. " Your litlle card game is over." She says with triumph. " Yeah I guess youre right." Ace responds. He snaps his fingers and the card emits a strange gas. Which then causes Frostbite to pass out. " Yeah knockout gas sucks doesn't it." Ace says while staying a distance away waiting for the gas to dissapate. Ace then procedes to cuff her.

The team comes together beside their villianess who still hasn't became concious yet. " Well not so bad for our first call is it?" Ace asks the team and is greeted with multiple positive replies.

The police arrive and take their villianess away in a specially made, power negating van. While the Teen Titans are given plenty of attention from the press.

" What are your names!"

"What are your powers!"

" Whats that guys number!"

The reporters and one very odd girl scream out questions to be answered. The Titans totally at awe with the attention they get freeze up.

Ace finally recovers. " We are the new Teen Titans and we will not leave Jump City like our predecessors. All villians hear, we are here, we are always watching, and We. Are. Awesome." and without another word he jumps on Robin's old bike and speeds away the rest of the team right behind him...

**A/N So what do ya'll think. Is it as worse, as good, or better than before. I have my own laptop now which means better chapters. Read and please Please PLEASE review. Reviews are great motivation. Okay Love Ya'll And tune in soon for the next chapter...**


	8. Downtime

Chapter: Downtime.

**A/N Getting back into this story got some good ideas for ya'll hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review. Reviews are amazing and help me stay motivated. So just type up a small review or a detailed review I welcome them all. **

" That was amazing!" Ace says as he climbs off the bike. He runs to the car and does a very complex handshake with Dragon. " So what to do now?" Valo asks as she climbs out of the car.

Back upstairs the team is in their usual positions. Midnight and Dragon playing video games, Demonic in her room, Valo reading a book and Ace playing with his cards. Demonic comes out of her room smiling which is... wierd.

" Whats up with you?" Ace asks Demonic after seeing her smile.

" Nothing. Why?." She asks innocently.

" Ohhhh nothing." Ace replies.

" Well I am tired of just sitting here so who wants to go out, maybe do something?" Demonic asks to everyones surprise but no ones objection. " Yeah lets do something, maybe go shopping?" Midnight says as her and Valo get excited. " But first we need some street clothes. Gotta get out of our superhero gear. Lets meet here when we are ready say about 45 minutes?"

**45 minutes later.**

Midnight is wearing vans and black skinny jeans with a long purple blouse.

Dragon is wearing boots with blue jeans and a button up.

Valo is wearing a white summer dress with flats.

Demonic is wearing a black dress with long grey and black socks and black heels and

Ace is wearing red skinny jeans with a black band tee and a beanie.

" Well everyone looks nice. Let's get on with it." Ace says as he walks to the garage and sits on the bike. " Who wants to ride with? I promise I will drive nice." Ace adds looking up at the girls who know he will not drive safe they all laugh and get in the car. All except one.

" Midnight you game?" Ace asks noticing her hesitation

" Yeah I guess I can ride with you... As long as ya drive safe." Midnight replies as she climbs on the back of the bike putting on the helmet that Ace offered her.

" You ready?" Ace asks as he starts up the bike just barely hearing her reply of yes. Ace peals out of the garage speeding along the highway toward the inner city. The T-car right behind them. Ace throttles the bike hard causing the front tire to come off the ground and Midnight to grip around his waist tight. After a few moments on the highway before they turn into the the Jump City Mall parking lot. Ace hops off the bike and smiles at Midnight whose hair is all disheveled. Ace repositiones the mirror so she can see to fix her hair and laughs at her softly " So did you have a good time?" Ace asks

" You. Drive like a maniac." Midnight replies flustered.'

" Oh you liked it." Ace says confidentily

The group strolls into the mall all splitting up. Dragon, Demonic and Ace hit up the arcade while Midnight and Valo head to the clothing stores.

Dragon and Demonic walk on either side of Ace he sees how the girls look at them, wanting to replace Dragon or Demonic. And the guys wanting to replace Ace even looking to fight him to prove their worthiness.

" Hey punk, why don't you let them pretty girls do what they want instead of hanging around a drag like you." One thug said. To which Ace responded with a quick grin and a wave. Which only infuriated them more.

" Why can't you just ignore people Ace" Demonic asks slightly intimidated by the thugs demeanor.

" What are you talking about I just waved." Ace responds still smiling.  
" Yeah well now we have company" Dragon replies as the thug gets up and strolls over to them.

" You got a problem boy?" The thug asks aggressively.

" I dont think I am the one with a problem, just step off." Ace replies laughing.

" Make me punk." The thug said shoving Ace roughly.

Ace bristles up, fist raised, ready for a fight. The thug rolled his shoulders and raised his fists too " You wanna get your butt whooped punk?"

All of a sudden a large man walked up and put his hand on the thugs shoulder.

" Back off Gage these kids havent bothered you any. Take a walk." The man said pushing the thug away. The man was dressed in a black and red business suit with a silky red tie and dark sunglasses. " Sorry about him guys, He is a bit unstable. Listen I am starting a bussiness. One that needs security you want to get in? I will let ya be Head of Security."

" He isn't interested." Midnight says as she walks up with Valo.

" Okay I can take a hint. I'm not welcome by your friends. " The man says as he shakes Ace's hand and walks away disappearing in the shadows.

" Well that was wierd." Dragon says still looking where the man disappeared from.

" Okay team lets head on before it gets worse." Ace says as he starts walking to the parking lot.

**-Back at the Titan Tower-**

**" **Let's turn in team, don't know when we may get a call." Ace tells his team as he climbes the staircase out of the garage. " Good Night, Sleep Sweet." Back in Aces bedroom he sits spinning a business card. The strange man had slipped him the card when he shook his hand. Very sly, very smooth. No one even noticed. It isn't like Ace was going to work for him, maybe just see what was going on. Ace then called the number on the card and was greeted with a deep voice " I figured you would call..."

**A/N I had my freind write out the civilian wear for the characters, She is a whole lot better at clothing coordination than I am. She has been reading this story since the beginning and I guess she has insight on these characters so I hope the clothes are a good representation of the characters themselves. Don't forget to Read and Review, What is Ace going to do? Who is this mysterious man? Will I ever stop asking questions? OF COURSE NOT!**


	9. The Proposal

The Proposal.

**A/N Well I think I am getting my readers back. YAY! Keep reading and reviewing. Ya'll don't understand how much I love reviews.**

Ace stood outside the large warehouse, the chilly wind ripping at his jacket. It wasn't hard to find the warehouse. The hard part was getting the bike out of the garage without waking the others. The moon cast eerie shadows across the empty lot. Ace pulls his jacket around his neck as he rings the buzzer. After a few moments the door opens and a thin man walks out, he is dressed in loose black pants and no shirt despite the cold night. The most intriguing aspect of this man was the tattoo of a lonely wolf outlined by a full moon. The man did not speak, only led Ace into the building and up some stairs. The man then pointed to a door and shoved Ace through.

"Ahh I see our guest has made it. " The man he had met at the mall exclaimed as he stood with his arms spread. "Welcome to my home. Sorry for being so rude… I am Jericho and these are my people." He says as he gestures behind him toward several people whom were fighting.

"Why are they fighting? What kinda business is this anyway?" Ace asks

"They are not fighting. They are simply sparring. They are not trying to hurt each other but educate their opponent. As for the business I implied on our first meeting. This is an organization. An organization I want you to be a part of. I have been watching you for some time. Gage was the first test. The ability to stay cool under fire yet still know when to raise your fists. You passed that test. You are a good fighter. And your ability is not like any I have seen. We are an organization of talents. I find people of your kind and I give them a home and add to their talents. I train them to do as you and your Titans do just on a more underground level. There is something big on the coming up; I want you to lead a Recon Team. Before I tell you any more I need your decision, Are you with us?"

"Do I need to decide now?" Ace asks, head spinning with all the information he was receiving.

"You must decide before you leave this compound." Jericho responded calmly.

"And if I say no?" Ace asks

"Then you lose my number and forget my face." Jericho answers still calm.

"And what of my team?"

"You train here part-time and the rest of your time you are with your team. When I call you answer. Once your training is complete then you will lead an elite team of my people and your team combined. But there is a catch. Your team is vulnerable to outside influences. I am not saying any of them are untrustworthy but it is a high risk mission. So I am going to have to ask you to keep this and any subsequent meetings secret. My team is not exposed to the outside world unless on a mission and even then they are protected."

"Okay I will do it. When does my training start?" Ace asked.

"Right now…." Jericho replies to Ace, then calls for Gage to come over.

"I will leave you two to get acquainted, do not damage each other too much." Jericho says as he smiles and walks away.

"Are you stretched?" Gage asks while he stretches.

"Yes before I walked in." Ace replies.

"Then let's get started." Gage says with a smile.

Without warning Gage launches his self at Ace, throwing punch after punch at Ace. Ace blocks the first few but is taken aback and the next three slip through his defenses. All three blows connecting with Ace's ribs, successfully taking his breath away. Through a stroke of luck Ace grabs his opponent's fist and flips him over onto his back. Ace then begins to open-palm strike the side of Gage's head. Gage then knocks Ace's feet out from under him and kick flips up.

"Not bad punk, with those moves you could take out most of the Initiates. Let's mix it up a little bit." Gage says as he assumes a new fighting stance.

Ace stands up and backs away, putting distance between his self and Gage. By this time all the other members have formed a circle around the two. Gage raises his hands and electricity seems to travel between his fingers and between the floor. The electric tendrils began to pop and crack their way closer to Ace. So this was Gage's talent.

Ace reaches in his jacket and removes his deck of cards shuffles it quickly and flings a few in Gage's direction. The cards get struck down by Gage's lightning. Ace throws a few more toward his opponent and only one meets its target, that one card cuts a diagonal line from Gage's lip to his eyebrow. The electricity stops as Gage falls to the ground clutching his eye.

Ace expects immediate retaliation but is instead greeted with applause from the members and even Gage himself. Jericho helps Gage up and shakes Ace's hand." Congratulations, No one has succeeded in beating Gage in quite some time. Go home young one. Go back to your team but remember it is our secret."

**Back at the T-Tower-**

Ace shuts the bike off at the beginning of the driveway and pushes the bike the rest of the way. The sun is just barely creeping over the horizon. After pushing the bike all the way up the driveway Ace finally got it in the garage. Ace climbs the stairs, ready to turn in but was interrupted.

"What's her name Ace?" Midnight asks tiredly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ace replies with a yawn.

"Oh please I watched you sneak out, you don't want to lie to me Ace. Don't forget my best friend is a shadow." Midnight responds.

"I will tell you later, but now I am going to turn in and no offense but you look like you could use some sleep too." Ace says as he walks away to his room. Then he turns around "And by the way, it isn't a girl no need to worry." Ace winks then closes his door before she could respond.

**A/N Well this was primarily an Ace chapter. Sorry if this doesn't appeal to you but this is just how it came to me. What do yall think of some romance development? Let me know in the Reviews! I Love My Readers. The person with the longest most informative review gets a shoutout and my eternal love lol XD. Good Night ya'll sleep sweet.**


	10. The Chase

The Chase

**A/N HAHA I love reviews so much…! This chapter will be late. I was gone all day today at a concert. I had my brain rocked. Anyway you know the drill. Read and Review. Lots of love to those who review. Some love to those who just read. **

The next morning the kitchen was chaotic. Valo was frying eggs for everyone in the tower. Demonic was reading a book. Dragon and Sombre were playing some video game. Midnight and Ace were still asleep considering their late night the night before.

"Why are ya'll making so much racket?" Ace asks as he comes out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head." Valo says happily. "I'm making eggs."

"Make mine scrabbled please." Ace says as he lies down on the couch and watches Dragon and Sombre play the game.

Dragon ended up beating Sombre but not by much. A few moments later Midnight stepped out of her bedroom looking just as tired as Ace.

"Good morning everyone." Midnight says sleepily as she sits down next to Ace. "So are you ever going to tell me where you were last night?" Midnight whispers to Ace.

"No, but I can tell you it wasn't a girl and I was careful. Is that enough?" Ace replies

"For now… but you can't keep secrets from the team for forever." Midnight says as she gets up and goes to the kitchen to get her eggs. She brings Ace his eggs when she returns.

"So what are the plans for today?" Midnight asks as she hands Ace's eggs to him.

"Sit around here and wait for a call." Ace replies as he takes a huge bite from his eggs.

Just after Aces second bite of eggs he was greeted with a screeching sound, the alarm. The tv came alive to show a map of Jump City with a red dot bleeping on the radar.

"A kidnapping is in process. Suspect is thought to be meta-human, proceed with caution." The computer clicks off and is silent.

"Okay Titans suit up. Let's head out." Ace says as he jumps the couch and pulls on his superhero clothes. He then runs downstairs and mounts the bike. The rest of the titans jump in the T-Car and follow Ace out of the garage. They speed down the road in pursuit of the kidnapper. Ace opens the mic in his helmet. "Okay team we are coming up on the suspect fast. Be alert, be safe."

Valo speeds the T-Car up to pull alongside the suspect's car.

"Get closer!" Dragon yells from the backseat.

"Don't you think I am trying?!" Valo yells back as she floors the car. When they finally get beside the suspect's car Midnight looks over and a short fat man driving with a teenager in the backseat with a blindfold over his eyes.

"Okay Sombre can you get a closer look?" Midnight asks softly. But she notices a shadow already becoming thicker and starting to not follow the man's movements.

Sombre came back. "Well I saw what you saw, one man mid-40s and a young teenager."

Suddenly Demonic sits up straighter. "Let me see what I can do." She says as she focuses her aura to envelop the car. Suddenly their feelings became her feelings. That is precisely why she didn't use this power often. It often left her emotionally scarred, it was needed in this situation though. The emotions ran through her quickly, she was already beginning to get tired. She focused on the suspect first. The man had little emotion; he did sense that something was astray however. The victim was…. Asleep. His dreams were peaceful. Then Demonic suddenly became drowsy and she fell asleep also.

Dragon looked at Demonic worried.

"It's okay she is still breathing." Valo replies calmly. "Okay Dragon you are up. See what you can do."

"Okay get closer." Dragon says.

Valo pulls the car right behind the car while Dragon climbs out of the window and stands on the hood. Dragon jumps onto the rear of the suspect's car and blows a stream of fire through the back window. She then jumps through the hole and wrenches the steering wheel to the right off the side of the road and into a ditch. After stopping the man stares into her eyes, smiles, and Dragon suddenly fell asleep.

Valo pulls the car over and Ace parks his bike beside the suspect's car. Ace pulls out his deck of cards and shuffles through them while Valo charges her hands with light energy. Midnight steps out of the car with Sombre. Both of their eyes charged with a brilliant blue. Ace gets within a certain radius of the man and falls asleep in his tracks.

"Stay back!" Valo yells to the man her hands covered in light.

Midnight whispers to Sombre and he disappears.

"Get out of the car with your hands up!" Valo yells again while pointing her hands at the suspect.

The man climbs out looking calm and collected. "You don't understand my dear, this child is special. He has been requested personally by the Big Boss."

"Maybe you don't understand that KIDNAPPING is illegal and you are going to have to pay for it!" Midnight yells as dark blue shoots from her hands and hits the man in the chest causing him to scream in pain and then go unconscious. Midnight goes unconscious and Sombre catches her before she hits the ground.

"Get the young one out. He should still be asleep." Sombre's timbre voice calls out calm but cold.

Valo reaches in and pulls the guy out. She then drags him across the asphalt to lie beside Midnight and Ace. Dragon came tripping out of the car yawning wide.

"So what is going on?" Dragon asks as she sees the sleeping people on the ground.

"I'm guessing that is this guy's talent, making people sleep." Valo says as she jabs the guy with her foot.

"I wonder what makes this guy so special." Dragon replies with a nod to the guy who they saved.

"Well let's take him back to the tower maybe he has some info on this ordeal."

"And for this guy." Dragon asks about the fat kidnapper.

"The police can take care of him." Valo answers while she cuffs him and the police put him in the back of the neutralizing van.

The police help Valo, Dragon, and Sombre put Ace, Midnight, and the other guy in the car.

**Back in the Tower.**

All the titans are sitting in the living room around the other guy. All of them have a massive headache, must have been a side effect from Hypno's power. That was the name he gave police. The headache was supposed to fade. The other guy was sitting staring at the Titans while drinking some coffee.

"So what is your name?" Dragon asks.

"Jacob, Jacob Greene." He answers nervously "Listen I appreciate the help and all I really do but I have stuff to do. So if you can just give me directions out of here that would be great."

"I think you should stay here and rest." Ace says sternly

"What makes you special?" Dragon asks quickly.

Jacob looks at her as if he was debating on whether to trust her or not.

"Well let's just say where I come from I am kind of a big deal."

**A/N So what did ya'll think? If it is bad I blame my Fire Department, we had a few fires to go to today. Anyway Read and Review. Review Review Review. Please! What do ya'll think of Jacob? What is happening there? **


	11. Alpha Team

Team Alpha

**A/N Okay ya'll know how I love reviews so yeah do that for me and I will love ya forever. Hope ya'll like this one..**

"Hmmm well I can show you." Jacob says as he grabs a glass of water off the table. "Watch this." Jacob focuses on the glass of water and the water turns to ice.

"Okay so you can freeze that's great; we have a pyro on the team, right Dragon." Valo says as she glances at Dragon who was absent-mindedly playing with a lighter.

"That's not all." Jacob says with a smile as the glass around the ice melts and reforms into the shape of a dolphin coming out of the ice. "With enough focus I can manipulate all matter. But it really takes a lot out of me." Jacob finishes by reforming the glass to its original shape and the ice back to water. "All that right there is enough to make me tired." He says with a yawn. "It doesn't work on people though, not like I have tried to reform or melt a person anytime recently." Jacob looks around to see everyone's face in awe.

"So that is why you are special." Midnight says with a smile.

"Yeah I guess. What can ya'll do?" Jacob asks in curiosity.

"I'm a pyro like Val said. Watch." Dragon takes the flame from the lighter and makes it swirl around Jacob. He sat there watching it interested.

"I control light energy." Valo says as she makes a brilliant white circle on the floor which forms an orb and flies into her hand.

"I manipulate cards. I know it sounds dumb but just watch." Ace removes his deck from his jacket and throws it into the air. As the cards start to fall Ace slows them all down then flings his hand, palm out, at the wall and the cards fly out to stick in the wall.

"Nice." Jacob comments. "What can you do?" He asks Midnight.

"Well I have this friend and he's pretty cool." Midnight says with a smirk.

After hearing that Sombre walks out of Jacob's shadow, his hand solidifying to shake Jacob's.

"I am Sombre. I am Midnight's cool friend." Sombre says with a smirk

"Yeah that is pretty cool." Jacob says a little unnerved by Sombre. "Okay Demonic, you're up."

Demonic kept reading her book. Then a puppet in the form of a girl pulled itself out of her pocket, walked up to Jacob's leg, crawled its way up to his shoulder, gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat on his shoulder blushing. "I can flex and flow my aura into other things. I haven't been successful in controlling people or animals yet." Demonic says with a smile.

"So what is it that you had to do? Maybe we can help." Ace asks curiously.

"Okay I can trust ya'll. There is this guy that wants me dead. He thinks I am too powerful and he wants to absorb some of my power. You see if this guy catches me and kills me he will be unstoppable."

"What does he want?" Ace asks.

"What do you think? More power." Jacob replies.

At that time Ace's communicator went off. "Excuse me." Ace walks into the other room and answers his phone.

"Ace it is Jericho. You will start your training today. I need to get you acquainted with our fighting techniques. Meet at the warehouse. See ya bye." Jericho hung up the phone before Ace could even say anything.

"Okay guys I have to go… see… my uncle… Jerry? Yeah so I will see ya when I see ya. Jacob, stay here for the night so we can talk more about your situation okay? You can have the Guest Room. Bye.

Ace heads downstairs to the garage. As he jumps on his bike he notices his shadow not quite keeping up with him. "Sombre go back upstairs. I don't need a baby sitter."

"Sorry Ace. Midnight is just worried. Tell ya what I got some business to do elsewhere so you make it seem like I tailed ya when you get back and I will do the same deal? Great. See ya." Then Sombre disperses.

Ace takes his bike out of the garage and speeds down the driveway to get to the warehouse. Once at the warehouse he parks his bike and is greeted by the same guy as last time. The man wore black sweatpants and no shirt to show the tattoo off. The man smiled and greeted Ace as a guest instead of a nuisance. He is led to a large open room with mats covering the floor. The women were on one side of the room while the men were on another. One girl fought against three men and was winning. All three men looked fatigued the girl was barely sweating. She flipped backwards kicking the last standing man in the chin causing him to go unconscious.

"Her name is Aella. It means whirlwind, it was also the name of one famous warrior princess. I believe the name is rather fitting don't you? You see everyone who comes here is given a new name, a new identity to keep their past lives from haunting them." Jericho explains as he sees Ace staring at her.

"I would feel sorry for any man that had to train with her." Ace says as he watches her stretch. She notices and winks at him.

"Well if I believed in sympathy I would feel sorry for you, luckily I do not so that is your training partner. She will whip you into shape." Jericho laughs as he walks away.

Ace walks over to the girl cautiously.

"Oh there is nothing to be afraid of. Most of these men are pigs anyway." Aella says with a smile as she holds her hand out to shake Ace's. "My name is Aella but you can call me Ali. You are the card magician right? Well we all have various talents. You are the first to manipulate energy through a deck of cards though. Welcome to the Alphas. Come with me I will introduce you to the team."

Ace follows the girl through a series of doors to come to a wide room with a few cots lined up along the wall. There were three guys playing poker and three girls watching tv. The men stand when Ali walks in the room nodding curtly.

"We are off duty none of that soldier crap now." Ali says to the guys smiling. "Let's get a line up guys."

The team lined up side by side. All of them scrabbling to get in position, then stand tall and straight.

"Sound off." Ali commands

"The name is Ghost. My power is the projection of my molecules through any obstruction. In short I can walk through walls." The guys face was emotionless, cold steel. His brown hair cut short, his height around 6'2. He looked like man to be reckoned with.

"I am Comatose. I can invade others dreams and even lock them in a nightmare. Apart from that I am pretty good with a sword." He says as he unsheathes his sword and cleans it. This man had a tough face but it wasn't stony it was just hardened. Apart from being no older than 16 his hair was streaked with gray.

"I am Doc. I can heal through my hands. From any ache to a punctures. Have not been able to revive from death though." This guy had an easy face. He seemed kind and trustworthy. He was short but thin.

"I am Azazel. I can teleport as long as I've been to the place before or can see a picture." This guy had jet black hair and a smooth face. His hair was slicked back and he didn't often smile. He seemed trustworthy but still eerie at the same time.

"I am Lily. I can control flowers or trees, pretty much any kind of plant. I am a vegetarian and a bit of a hippy." This girl seemed nice. She was someone Ace wouldn't mind knowing better. Maybe the opportunity would present itself.

"My name is Persephone or Penny for short. I can raise lost souls and if they want they will battle with us. Afterwards I put them to rest. "This girl was young in age but old in mentality. She was only 14 but she acted as if she was 40. I guess when you deal with dead people all the time you grow up fast. Her dark hair hung low down her back and her gray eyes seemed to pierce your very soul.

"Hi. I am Metamorph. I can morph into any person I see or imagine. Watch this." The girl becomes a mirror image of Ace. Then of Jericho. Then of Ghost. "See I can shift into anyone. Too bad that I don't get their powers too that would be awesome."

"So Ace what do you think of Team Alpha?" Aella asks nervously.

"Where can I sign up?"

**A/N Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. I hope ya'll are enjoying the story. I am actually getting a big plan for it. Read and Review and you will be awesome. Spread this fanfic around. Everyone loves Teen Titans right? So What do you think of Jacob, Team Alpha, or Jericho. Let me know in the reviews.**


	12. The BlackOut

The

Ace was just finishing up his training exercise with Aella. She had been taking it easy on him but it was not a walk in the park. She had repeatedly kicked his tail but each time he was getting better. Dodging and landing more hits.

"Can I go home now?" Ace asks as he picks himself up off the ground for what seems like the millionth time.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I lost track of time. You are really doing better, couple more training sessions and you will be as good as me, if not better."

"Thanks I will see ya later. Tell the Alpha Team I said bye." Ace says as he picks up his jacket and heads to the door.

"Oh and Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the team." Ali says as she throws Ace a playing card that had a wolf silhouetted by the moon.

Ace stares at the card. "This is awesome! Thanks." Ace shuffles the card into his deck and walks out the door. Once Ace gets the bike home it is about noon. Ace shuts the bike off and walks up the stairs to the living room.

"Hello everyone. Ace says as he walks in. Everyone is sitting in the living room watching a movie. Midnight and Jacob were sitting a little close on the couch. Ace felt a rush of jealousy hit him like a train. This is weird. It must have been that he thought of her like a sister. Yeah that must have been it.

Ace sits down on the other side of Midnight and watches the tv. All of a sudden the tv goes blank. The lights go off. The power goes off altogether.

"I'm scared… What's happening?" Midnight asks as she cuddles up close to Ace.

"I don't know." Ace replies as he gets up and walks through the hallway. "Valo help me out." Valo makes an orb of light and sends it bobbing along with Ace.

"I'll go with ya." Jake says as he jumps over the couch to walk with Ace.

The pair walks along the darkened hallways with Valo's light guiding them.

"So… um is that Midnight girl single?" Jake asks

"No. You will wanna stay away from her. She is dating some real tough guy. I wouldn't mess with him." Ace replied seething.

"Oh well alright then." Jake says. "So what causes this?"

"Sometimes storms can knock power out but it hasn't been storming." Ace replies.

Ace turns around a corner and comes to a stop. There was a man standing in a circle of light. Valo's light vanishes leaving the two in the dark. The man in the circle turns around and looks right where they are hiding. The man has dark red eyes, but apart from that everything else is black, almost like Sombre but this man was bigger. And his eyes were different.

"Ace leave now, what I want only concerns Jacob." The man spoke his voice soft and melodic yet somewhat sinister.

"No! If you want him you will have to fight me." Ace yells. He didn't much like Jacob but this thing was a threat and he wasn't about to let it take Jake.

"Fair enough." The shadow says then begins to move slowly at first but quicker with each step to where instead of walking it is gliding. Ace removes his deck from his jacket and shuffles through.

"Get behind me Jake." Ace says quietly. He was ready to fight.

"No you are not gonna fight my battles." Jake says as he raises his hands.

Ace braces himself as the shadow gets closer. He could see it because it was darker than what was around it and the eyes were always open. Ace threw a card at and it went straight through. Ace threw one and made it explode inside the shadow, still no effect. Jacob tries to manipulate the shadow but to no avail. What was holding the shadow together wasn't something natural, not something that he could manipulate.

"We have to run it's an Erebus, a shadow agent. Kind of like Sombre except this one is leashed by something evil. You can tell from its eyes." Jake says as he pulls Ace along.

The two reach the living room where everyone is sitting, the Erebus hot on their trails.

"Val light it up!" Ace yells as he dives over the couch.

"Light what up?" Valo asks. "Where's Jake?"

"It took him! The Erebus took him." Ace yells as he looks up to see an empty space where Jake was.

"Erebus? What in the world is an Erebus?" Valo asks.

"It's a shadow man. Like Sombre but some go rouge and others are leashed by bad people. It all can be read in their eyes. The good ones, blue. The rouge ones, yellow. The bad ones, red. When I was a small girl I was tracked down by pack of bad ones. The one who had leashed them was evil. Sombre saved me and was voluntarily leashed." Midnight describes as she crawls into a ball. "Ace, where is Sombre. I haven't seen him since I told him to tail you."

"He said he had some stuff to take care of." Ace replies. He felt bad because it felt like he was selling Sombre out but he couldn't lie to Midnight, not about this anyway.

"Which I told you in confidence." Sombre says as he solidifies from the shadows. "Now what is the problem?" He asks as he sits beside Midnight.

"Some of your buddies came and took Jacob!" Dragon yells at Sombre.

"An evil Erebus Sombre. Tracked him here and just took him." Midnight explains to keep Dragon from getting more rude.

"One was here, in the tower?" Sombre asks worried. Oh this is not good. See we all have territories. Our people are our territories. We don't like to leave our people but sometimes we have to, but for one Erebus to invade another's territory, even the evil ones don't do that. This one is powerful. This one is bad."

"If they get Jake's power they will be unstoppable. And that will be very bad." Demonic says.

"We need help on this one. I have some people I can call but they are a bit… different." Ace says as he picks up his communicator.

"Hey Jericho, I need the Alphas on a mission. One of our people is gone. It's big."

"I will send them your way." Jericho replies then hangs up.

They are on their way…

**A/N What is going on people! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. And everything in-between. So what ya'll thinking about this story so far. Give me reviews and I will love you.**


	13. The Dream

The Dream

**A/N I hope ya'll are having a good Christmas. If the story doesn't have a title it is because I leave it blank until I finish the chapter then I forget lol.**

"They will be here any minute now. Now you all will know where I have been going. I've been going to train with these guys. For something like this, something big."

"Why couldn't you just tell us?" Midnight asks, hurt.

"The leader said I couldn't tell you, not until the time was right. I think now is the right time. There are more superheroes out there than us. It is not just us and the villians. These people are on our side but are more in the shadows. Like an elite secret society." Ace explained

"Well I know one thing, if it is elite and secret it can't be good." Dragon says as she gets up and paces the floor.

"I can vouch for the Alpha Team, they are good guys. I've trained with them. They got our backs." Ace replies as he looks out the window. "Here they are now."

A few moments later both teams are standing in the living room.

"Titans, this is the Alpha Team." Ace says as he shakes Ali's hand. "Would you like to introduce your team Ali?"

"I'm Aella but you can call me Ali. We have Ghost, he can phase threw walls and objects. Comatose, who can invade dreams and lock people in a nightmare, we have Lily, who can control plants and animals. We have Persephone or Penny as she prefers. She can raise lost souls and they usually help us, afterward she puts them to rest. There is Doc, our excellent healer. We have Azazel, who is our teleporter. And finally we have Metamorph, who can, as you can see, morph into other people." Ali introduces as she points to each person, ending with Metamorph who had morphed into Ace and stood smiling.

"So where do we go to find this kid?" Ghost asks.

"That I don't know… Any ideas?" Ace says as he looks around.

"I can try something… If he is asleep or unconscious then I can talk to him in his dream. It's worth a shot right?" Comatose says as he sits up straighter.

"Give it a try." Demonic says.

Comatose concentrates hard, his eyes go solid black. Comatose sifts through all the sleeping people in Jump City searching for a Jacob Greene. The people's usual dreams flow past him. Fantasies, memories and nightmares. Comatose picks up on a strand of power. Strong power, one that anyone would kill to have. That must have been Jacob. There were only a few people in Jump City with that amount of power. Luckily Jacob was sleeping, or unconscious. He was most likely unconscious. It didn't matter his power still worked. Comatose opened the door to Jacob's dream, and dropped in. It was a memory dream. Comatose walked up on a young Jacob who was cowering behind a couch

"Hide Mister, they will catch you." The young Jacob says as he pulls Comatose down behind the couch with him.

"Why? Who is they? Comatose asks.

"My daddy, sometimes at night he comes home really crazy. He gets really mad and… yeah." The young Jacob said as he showed Comatose his arms that were covered in bruises.

"That is awful. Let's just leave here, go get some pie. What do you say?" Comatose says as he helps the young one up.

"You can't do that." An older Jacob says as he steps out of the shadows. "No matter what I do, this dream remains the same."

"Yes I can. It's my power. Do you know where you are?" Comatose asks.

"Well right now I am in my childhood home. But I guess you mean physically. I have no clue. I am remarkably unconscious." Jacob replied.

"Well now that I am here I can track you from your dream pattern. Right now you are on your way to the rich part of town. The Breeva Manor to be more specific. So I am going to zip back to my body but before I do, I am going to fix this." Comatose says as he gestures around the room to the small Jacob cowering behind the couch and the drunk angry dad pulling into the driveway.

"Well do your best." Jacob said unconvinced.

Comatose concentrated and the father came in happy, and sober.

"Hey son, want go play catch?" The father says as he walks in.

"Sure dad!" The young Jacob ran to his dad and they shared a hug.

"That is very 50s of you." Jacob said with a smile. "But thanks, it means a lot."

"No problem, I will be seeing you in person very soon. I promise." Comatose says as he opens the door and walks out, back into his mind, back to consciousness. Comatose's eyes return to normal and he awakes.

"He is being taken to the Breeva Manor, we need to hurry." Comatose says as he comes to.

"Okay team you heard the man let's go." Ace yells as he runs down to the garage. Both teams follow him down the garage.

"Um we don't have enough vehicles to transport you all." Dragon says as she climbs in the driver's seat of the T-Car.

"That's okay we brought our own." Lily replies as she gets on a black and gold sport bike.

Each of the Alpha Team members had a sport bike, every one of them black and gold with a red wolf silhouetted by a white moon on the gas tank. Ace smiles as he gets on Robin's old bike. This was going to be fun.

Both teams pull out of the garage and speed down the road. Ace's GPS stating that the Breeva Manor was only 50 miles away so at the speed they were going it would only take them 17 minutes.

Ace opened the mic in his helmet. "Okay guys this is a high risk mission. Let's get in and out without mishaps… Titans, Alphas, GO!"

**A/N The first one to tell me in the reviews how fast they were going to get to the Manor gets a shoutout in the next chapter. Read and Review. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays… **


	14. The Manor

The Manor

**A/N I have been thinking about starting a Fallout Fanfic along with the rest of this story. Do you think it's a good idea or do you think it will take away from this story?**

Once both teams get a few blocks away from their destination Ace signaled for them to pull over.

"Okay guys we are going to want to park around here so we all don't show up and alerting everyone." Ace says as he gets off his bike.

Both teams follow suit then they creep silently towards the large manor. After a few moments they walk up on the Breeva Manor. The manor was heavily guarded and protected by a large electric gate.

"Any ideas on how to get past that?" Dragon asks as she throws a leaf on the gate and watches it burn.

"I can walk through but there are two armed guards just behind it. I'm going to need some help taking them out. I am sure there is a switch that will open this gate in the guard house." Ghost says as he looks around for help.

"I can go." Sombre says as he solidifies, his blue eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Alright, move out." Ghost says as he steps through the gate.

Once on the other side they noticed two guards playing cards. They were both calm, not alert in the slightest. That made their job a lot easier. Sombre stood behind one guard, Ghost behind the other. Sombre laughed. The guy he was behind had a royal flush. Too bad he wasn't going to win this hand. Ghost counted down from three on his fingers. 3, 2, 1,. Then they solidified their hands and slammed the guards head into the table, effectively knocking them out.

"That was a lot easier than I could have expected. Find the switch while I hide these two." Ghost says as he lifts one guard and puts him in a cabinet. Ghost puts the other guard in the fridge as Sombre flips the switch to open the gate.

The two teams converge at the entrance.

"Coma can you put those two in a peaceful dream? They will wake up with one heck of a headache might as well give them something nice." Ghost says smiling.

"Sure, one second." Comatose says as he puts the two in a good dream. The beach was always nice.

After he was finished the teams look at the Breeva Manor. Yep it was big. Was it creepy? Of course.

"We are going to have to split up to cover all this ground. My team goes left, yours goes right." Aella says as she pulls twin daggers out and spins them.

"Sounds good to me, call me if you find Jacob or if you are in trouble." Ace says then turns to his team. "Let's move out Titans.

The Titans stalk through the manor not coming across anyone.

"Where is everyone?" Dragon asks loudly.

"Don't question it." Valo replies. "The less we have to fight the better."

"I agree with Valo, but it is a bit creepy that no one is in this big manor. It's a waste of space really." Demonic replies.

All of a sudden three thugs dressed in black step out of the shadow. Each of them dressed in skin tight black uniforms with a red hourglass on their chest, no skin showed and they wore dark sunglasses over their eyes.

The thug in the middle looked to the left then to the right and took off running the other two following close behind.

The Titans bide their time. Stand waiting for the moment of inevitable collision.

"Dragon do you see a weakness?" Ace asks as he shuffles through his deck.

"They are cocky and they are going to protect the middle one." Dragon says as she draws her sword.

The other Titans raise their hands as the thugs close in. Valo's hands are shining with iridescent light. Midnight's glowing with a swirling vortex of purple and black. Sombre stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders, feeding her power but not giving her too much. Demonic stood in a defensive stance, her powers wouldn't help in this battle but she was still a good fighter.

"Everyone split into pairs then pick a thug. Dragon you are with me." Ace says as he braces himself for the battle.

The thugs collide with the titans, Dragon and Ace taking the middle one and moving him back away from the others. The thug was fast, and trained. Dragon sliced the air where the thug was seconds before. Ace threw punch after punch, none connected. Ace did a backflip and threw a card; the card struck the middle of the hourglass on the thug's chest. The thug stumbled and looked down; the card then sank into the thug's chest. Ace spread his hands and the card exploded; a flash of light in the thug's chest. The thug smiled and smoke floated out of his mouth. Dragon took the opportunity and slammed the hilt of her sword into the thug's face. His glasses shattered to reveal his bright red eyes.

"They are Erebus! Sombre what do we do?" Ace says as he glances over at Sombre. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes too.

"Light! Just keep it away from me." Sombre yells back.

Dragon created a flame from her fingertips, and shot it at the shadow agent. It was too fast though.

"Ace hold up your deck!" Dragon yelled as she shot a stream of fire at Ace.

Ace held up his cards and his whole deck burst into flames. Ace picked up on the idea and while the Erebus was focused on Dragon and he flames, she was making a dragon from her fire with a huge smile on her face. She was finally stretching her power limits and she liked it. Ace took the opportunity and shot three flaming cards at the Erebus. Two struck it in the chest, the other in between its eyes. The Erebus screamed in pain then crumbled away. Two red jewels were the only thing left.

Dragon began shooting fire to battle her opponent so Sombre put his glasses on. No need to get caught off guard with accidental friendly fire. ( pun) Sombre gave Midnight a surplus of power then separated from her. Midnight shot the darkness at the Erebus. It was slowing it down but not a lot. Sombre turned to smoke then tackled the Erebus. They both went swirling away. Sombre attacked his foe with animosity. He had dealt with these before in his rescue of Midnight. They were not about to harm her. Sombre gouged out the red gems in the Erebus' eyes and it burst to dust the gems clattering to the ground.

Valo and Demonic were resolving to hand-to-hand combat with the Erebus and despite its agility they were keeping it at bay. Valo heard Sombre yell to Ace to use light. She smiled as she charged her hands. The Erebus seeing her hands began to flee. Sombre, disposing of his opponent, saw the flee Erebus flew at him and took him to the ground. Sombre flew off as Valo shot bolts of light into the Erebus. Red jewels were the only thing left of it when it was all said and done.

"Well that was fun." Dragon replies as she bends down to pick up a gem.

"NO! Do not touch that." Sombre says sternly. "Whoever leashed these Erebus is powerful. I wouldn't doubt it if there is still some evil magic left on it. Let me. These are my brethren and they do deserve a proper send off." Sombre says as he picks up all six jewels and puts them into a shadow, each one slowly dissolving as Sombre speaks softly.

"That was beautiful." Valo says as she wipes away tears.

"Let's move along." Ace says solemnly.

Ace opens the door and sees Jacob tied to a chair at the very end of the room. The Titans run into the room towards Jacob. Before they know it bars spring up in front of them and behind them, all around them enclosing them into a cell.

"Well it is nice of you to show up." A deep voice says.

The Titans search for the source of the voice and see a tall man with his back to them.

"Show your face you scumbag." Dragon yells as she throws herself against the bars.

"Watch your tongue little girl, or I will set my dogs on you." The voice calls out, then four huge wolves step around from behind them.

The wolves then circle the man.

"It is okay children, rise up." The man spoke to the wolves.

The wolves slowly began to change growing legs, snout shortening, standing erect. When the transformation was complete in the place of the four wolves stood four men, wearing black sweatpants and the tattoo of a wolf silhouetted by the moon.

"Jericho!" Ace . "I trusted you!"

"And whose mistake was that?" The man said as he turned around. His eyes were blood red, his teeth were elongated. His smile was more of a snarl. "I used to be Jericho but I am now the ShadowKing.

"Wow… bit dramatic isn't he?" Dragon says.

"That is not the Jericho I met." Ace replies as he opens his communicator. "Alpha Team, we gotta mayday, Need assistance. In the East Wing."

Ace heard his echo through someone's communicator. Aella was standing beside the ShadowKing with the rest of her team.

"Sorry Ace, I like you, you are a pretty cool guy and you coulda been with us but you chose them. We are tired of being invisible. We want gratitude, we want power." Ghost calls down to them in the cage.

"How in the world are we going to get out of here." Midnight says dejected.

**A/N Ohhh it is getting interesting… What are ya'll thinking? And what do you think about a new story?**


	15. The Manor 2

The Manor 2

**A/N What are ya'll thinking about the story?**

"Sombre can you get out?" Midnight asks quietly.

"No. I've tried, something is blocking it." Sombre says quietly.

"What are we going to do…?" Valo asks in despair.

Ace pulls out his deck, shuffles through, and throws one through the slats, but it doesn't go through it bounces back.

"Awww did your little card trick not work?" Jericho asks as he steps down from the platform.

"How about you fight me like a man." Ace snarls as he grabs the bars.

"Ohhh do you believe you are going to goad me into a fight?" Jericho says as he takes his large coat off. "Okay let's do it." Jericho finishes as he motions for some guards to open the gate.

Ace slips out but the gates close shut behind him. He removes his jacket and throws his deck on the ground. "No tricks, one on one fight." Ace says as he cracks his knuckles and hops around.

Jericho circles around him slowly, and then rushes in quick landing a single punch that was far too powerful for just a man. Ace gets thrown against the wall and he hears Midnight's scream. Blood was running from Ace's nose but he was not going to give up. Ace ran at Jericho and successfully hit Jericho in the stomach and the chin but he did not move an inch. He merely laughed and threw Ace against a pillar. Again Ace stood back up, shakily this time but still with conviction.

"Kid you got some guts. Now I remember why I chose you in the first place." Jericho says as he stretches. "Now do you really want to try again?"

"What, you think you are winning?" Ace says as he put himself into a stance. "I am not giving up."

"This ends now." Jericho says as he stalks towards Ace.

Ace stands up straight and looks him in the eye. "Come on then."

Jericho catches Ace by the throat and picks him up into air. "I hate it kid but this is where you end."

Jericho looks Ace in the eye and starts to squeeze his throat. Ace's vision starts to darken, his breath getting shorter.

Ace's life began to flash before his eyes, not really flash but each substantial choice that led him to this point. Joining the new Titans, late night talks with Midnight, going to the mall, talking with Jericho, fighting Gage and then coming to this Manor.

Suddenly Jericho's eyes widen and his grip slacks. Ace fell to the floor, his vision returning and his breath still ragged. Ace looks up to see Aella standing over Jericho, her dagger in her hand.

"I couldn't do it; I couldn't watch him hurt you like that. Ace, please come with us. Be an Alpha. With Jericho out of the way we can run the organization. Keep it underground and still fight for the good. Fight for the main cause right. What do you say Ace?" Aella says.

Ace looks at his team then back at the Alphas and the four wolves. "No Aella I don't think I can desert my team. I will keep you on speed dial though in case we need help on another big case."

"I figured you would say something like that. That's part of the reason I like you. I guess this is good bye." Aella says as she leans in and kisses Ace. "Call me." She laughs and walks away.

Ace runs to Jacob and unties him from the chair.

"You couldn't have helped me out there?" Ace asks as he pulls the chains off of Jacob's chair.

"Power neutralizing chains my friend. I could not have done that." Jacob replies rubbing his wrists.

Ace looks and finds a button on the throne that Jericho had sat on. Ace hits it and the bars fade away. The Titans run to Ace hugging him and clapping him on the back. Midnight hangs back and looks at the ground.

"Midnight what is wrong?" Ace asks as he walks toward her.

"I should have been the one to help you, I should have been the one to save you, I should have been the one that kissed you…" Midnight says almost whispering.

"Well what is stopping you now?" Ace asks as he leans in and kisses Midnight. The Titans around them hoot and yell cat-calls.

"What will Midnight's big, tough boyfriend think of that?" Jacob asks with a smile.

"I think he is pretty happy about it." Ace says with a smile.

**A/N I know it is ridiculously short but I posted a bigger chapter earlier. This is more of a filler/ending chapter anyway. The story is not over just this section. Anyway been thinking about starting a Fallout Fanfic what do ya'll think about that. Read and Review my friends.**


	16. Burial Ground

**A/N I did what I swore I would never do and that was abandon a story and my reader's there is no excuse and I am looking forward to continuing this story after my absence. I hope ya'll forgive me. I may not deserve it but I ask that you read and review.**

All was quiet in the Titan Tower. There were no more huge cases. Petty meta-humans doing petty crimes, even a cat up a tree one time. The Titans were grateful, well most of them.

"Come on, we haven't had a single important call since the Jericho mission." Dragon says as she paces the living room of the Titan Tower, much to the irritation of Valo who was trying to watch T.V.

"You should be happy Dragon, little to no danger on these recent calls. We could have died on the Jericho mission." Midnight says as she lies against Ace.

Ace and Midnight have been dating since the Jericho mission. Everyone knew it was going to happen anyways. Things have been great.

"Come on Midnight, you can't tell me you haven't felt slightly restless. I don't think I've even used my full powers since the Jericho mission." Sombre asks as he sits in the corner, his deep voice resonating throughout the room. It wasn't known as Sombre and Midnight anymore. Sombre had his own sleeping quarters. They were two different entities now. Of course Midnight could still draw off Sombre's power but it was no longer needed. Midnight had her own power, Sombre had his own power.

"Yeah I guess I have, but what can we do?" Midnight asks solemnly.

Just then, as storybook luck would have it, they were greeted with the shrill alarm and the T.V. revealing a map of the city. A red blip blinked on the map outside the Jump City pharmacy.

"We have a break in at the pharmacy. Suspect is a meta-human. Suspect is dangerous. Proceed with caution. Good Luck guys." The dispatch said as the Titan's rushed around getting ready.

Ace ran down the stairs, jumping the last few and skidding to a stop by his bike. That's right HIS bike, not Robin's old bike, she was his now. Midnight was hot on his heels putting on her helmet and getting on the back of his bike. Ace smiled as he started the bike and peeled out of the garage the others were right behind him in the T-Car. The pharmacy wasn't too far away and after only a few moments they arrived at their destination. The pharmacy looked fine from one and but the other half was completely demolished. A tall man with unruly long hair and tattoos was calmly walking from the gaping hole in the wall of the pharmacy to a large moving truck; his arms were loaded with bottles of pills and various other medical supplies. The man looked at the Titans, and then resumed his loading.

"Stop what you are doing and put your hands in the air." Ace called out as the Titans assumed a fighting stance.

The man turns and puts his hands in the air, his smile growing by the second. The pills fell to the ground. Then suddenly the man stoops down and picks up some dirt. "The amazing thing about dirt is it is so downtrodden. All people do is walk all over it. Who has time to look down? Yet the Earth is always there letting you walk all over it. No one realizes it is there until it isn't. You understand? The man says as he lets the dirt slowly trickle through his palm.

"So what, I'm supposed to feel bad for the little speck of dirt that is supposed to be you?" Dragon says loudly.

"No. The Earth will only take so much treading on before she begins demanding respect." The man says angrily as he brings his hands up and with his hands the ground before him rises.

"Oh crap guys. We got another elementalist." Valo says as she crouches down into a fighting stance.

With the rocks still suspended in the air the man walks around to the front of the truck and slaps the side twice. He then closes the back door of the moving truck. The man smiles and punches the rock, propelling it straight into Ace's stomach.

Ace went down to his knees, clutching his stomach and groaning. Midnight jumped in front of Ace and began running at the geo-kinetic. The ground below her fell revealing a large chasm that she barely escaped but not unscathed. A large gash decorated her shoulder. She lay there in pain. The Titans were two down but seeing Midnight's injury sent Sombre into a blazing rage. He surged through and tackled the man which sent them both hurdling into the deep dark chasm. It all happened so fast no one could catch them. The crack sealed up after they fell in, appeased with their offering.

Demonic rushed forward to help Midnight while Valo helped Ace. Dragon stared at the spot where the crack had been wondering if she would ever see the well-mannered shadow man again…

**A/N Hey yall. It has been awhile hasn't it. I hope yall can forgive me for my absence. Reading and Reviewing are always welcome. I figured I would just jump right into the action lol. Hope you are all doing well**


	17. The Nightmare

**A/N Again I am terribly sorry for ditching yall. There are no excuses. Anyway I have some pretty good ideas for the plot line. So Read and please Review I miss hearing from yall just tell me how you think the story is after my absence and how you have been. **

**The Nightmare**

_7 days later._

Midnight looks down on Ace's battered body. Ace hadn't woke up since the battle and that worried her deeply. Valo stitched up Midnight's shoulder but not before pouring alcohol in the wound. I don't care how tough you are alcohol in a deep wound is painful but to her Ace, was more important than her shoulder. She only wished to see him awake and well. Ace's bed was surrounded by the Titans. They all looked so helpless. Demonic had tried to use her aura to wake him, Midnight had tried sweet talking him, and Dragon even tried slapping him awake but nothing worked. Midnight had entertained an idea but it wasn't one she wanted to use. Unfortunately she knew that Ace was more important than her own jealousy. She had to call The Alphas… For what it is worth they did have Comatose. Coma could dream-walk. Maybe pull Ace out of his wack. Midnight walked to Ace's room, found his communicator and called the Alphas.

"Hello Aella, This is Midnight." Midnight says hurriedly.

"Midnight? Why do you have Ace's communicator? Where's Ace?" Aella asks

Aella's concern for Ace was really burning her up. Ace was her guy and what did Aella care anyway. But Midnight had to remind herself that it was she that called Aella and she was asking a favor too.

"We had a battle with a meta-human, and he hurt Ace pretty bad. Ace has been asleep for a week now. I was wondering if ya'll would come help." Midnight says all very fast she had to overcome her pride for the good of Ace.

"On our way." Aella says as she grabs her coat and keys and hollers for the other's to hurry up. Only minutes later Aella and the others were on their bikes speeding down the highway. Ace was hurt. She could have prevented it. If only Ace had come with them and joined the Alphas he would be safe and they could fight evil together without any risk whatsoever. With Jericho gone, the real Jericho, they were left leaderless so Aella stepped up to the position, she did miss Ace though…

Midnight threw Ace's communicator across the room. She heard the concern and accusation in Aella's voice. Like it was her fault Ace was unconscious. There was also something else in Aella's voice. Jealousy maybe? Or was it joy that she could possibly help Ace in a way that Midnight couldn't? She didn't know but she knew she would make it clear that Ace was hers. While in Ace's room she put on one of his jackets and a spray of cologne. She did miss the way he smelled. She returned to the room where Ace lay. She was greeted with an odd glance from Valo who noticed the jacket but only smiled and looked away. Dragon was pacing the room with her sword drawn. She was antsy and restless. Demonic was just stoic. She was emotionless. Valo was the optimist. Always just another day. One more day and he will wake. But after the fifth day even she was starting to lose hope. Midnight glanced out the window when she heard sports bikes pull up. The lone wolf shining on the gas tank. The Alphas were here…

Valo got up and walked to the garage to let them in and show them up. To Midnight's surprise she only counted three bikes. Valo walked in with three of the Alphas. Aella was flanked by Coma and Doc. That made since if Coma couldn't help him then maybe Doc could. Aella walked in without a word to anyone, she just walked in and sat down by Ace resting her hand on his forehead.

"What happened to him?" Aella said a little harshly. She glanced around among the Titans to see who would answer her.

It was Valo who spoke up. "He was hit in the chest with a stone. It didn't hit his head though. We can't figure out why he won't wake." Valo spoke softly but with conviction.

"Coma see if you can find him and drag him out." Aella commanded.

Coma was already taking Aella's place with his hands on Ace's forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated the ticking of the clock slowed as Coma dropped into Ace's mind…

The first thing Coma noticed was a massive Jack-In-The-Box bouncing around and laughing creepily. He snapped and the distraction was removed. Coma looked around but could not spot Ace. He was most likely hiding behind a wall that he created. But what would he be hiding from. What would captivate him in his own mind.

Ace wandered about his mind, he knew he was asleep. He knew this was a dream. What he didn't know was how to wake up. Nothing was concrete in his dreamworld. Sometimes Ace thought he was only there for a few hours. And other times a few years. He was in an intermission of torture. Each time was worse. Each more painful, whether it be emotional or physical. He watched his family be murdered, the Titans murdered. He had been set aflame, encased in ice, cut by a thousand knives. Each time he was healed but exhausted. He didn't know what all this meant, or what he was supposed to learn from it but he was sick of it.

"Are you ready to play again?" A little girl said as she come running up and grabs Ace's hand.

Ace just fell to his knees "Please just leave me alone." Ace yelled in agony…

Coma heard Ace's voice screaming. He was close but then again it was his dream so it could change at any moment. Coma began running in the direction of Ace's voice. After what felt like hours of sprinting Coma came up upon Ace. Ace was strapped to a chair with a short little man punching him in the face repeatedly. Coma stood confused then shook his head and snapped his fingers. The little man just faded away as did the chains on the chair. Coma laughed at Ace. "So clowns AND midgets."

"Not now man. You have no clue what fresh hell I've been through. What are you doing here anyway? Not that I am not super excited to have someone drag me out of here."

"Well your gal, Midnight called us up said she needed help. Ali freaked out worried over her Ace so she came running. Do you wanna explain to me why you can't wake up?" Coma says tensely.

"Honestly I was hoping you would tell me." Ace replied, blushing slightly over his her Ace comment.

"Well I will get you out of here" Coma says with a snap.

Moments later they returned to their respective bodies. Coma, really tired and Ace, feeling like he was run through a wood chipper. The wounds from his nightmare had followed him to his body.

Midnight and Aella were hovering above him and when he opened his eyes.

"Hello Love." Ace says with a smile.

**A/N Wrote in one sitting. Idk whether to be proud of ashamed lol. So please PLEASE Review so I know you are all still reading after my absence. Let me know what is happening with you. Love ya'll **


End file.
